3:00 AM: ¿Estás bien, hermanito?
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Lincoln ha tenido el peor día de su vida, una discusión con sus hermanas termina con actos no debidos, ¿podrá el joven reparar el daño?. Clasificación T por lenguaje fuerte.


**¿Qué es lo que puedes sentir si tienes toda una semana de desgracias y problemas? ¿Qué es lo que sientes dentro de ti? ¿Furia? No sabría decirlo, ¿angustia? Tampoco lo sabría, ¿odio? Tal vez pero tampoco es la acertada. Lo que sientes dentro de ti es una tormenta de todo tipo de emociones que estallan como rayos que caen a tierra y provocan su estruendo al dar contra algún blanco.**

 **En este One-Shot, la historia girará en torno a Lincoln, quien sufre una de las semanas más tristes de su vida, con sus hermanas odiándolo y sin ningún apoyo, él decide encerrarse en su cuarto y reflexionar sobre por qué tiene que soportar toda esa carga de problemas.**

 **¿Alguna vez te lo has preguntado? Te preguntas si para qué naciste si al final te tratan mal por cosas que no hiciste mal o que por el mal humor de otros, te tienen a ti como blanco para dardos.**

 **Como siempre digo, no soy dueño de "The Loud House" ésta pertenece a su creador, Chris Savino y a Nickelodeon. Tampoco la música que aparecerá aquí, todas pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños y empresas y la trama es toda mía.**

 **La historia toma lugar después del episodio "La Casa Verde". Tengo que admitirlo, hay capítulos donde Lincoln sufre mucho por sus hermanas :(, no me vean como un Hater, porque no lo soy (aclarando las cosas) pero hay veces que me gustaría que él dejara esa postura de tranquilidad y tomara cartas en el asunto, en especial con Lori, Lynn y Lola.**

 **No soy un despreciativo, pero es que hubo capítulos como "La Casa Verde", "Asesino Cereal", "Estudioso", "Llegando a la Vitrina", "Detective o Consecuencias", etc, donde nuestro querido chico de cabellos blancos sufre, sé que algunas veces él se manda esos problemas, pero también son sus hermanas las cuales causan los mismos, en especial Lynn y Lori.**

 **Vuelvo a repetirles, para que no me vengan con insultos y demás, porque estoy cansado de los reviews de anónimos que me vienen a insultar, que no soy ningún Hater o despreciativo, me gustan todos los personajes pero también hago críticas al respecto.**

* * *

 **3:00 AM: ¿Estás bien, hermanito?** Caminaba con paso lento, como si arrastrara los pies en vez de caminar como toda persona normal, no lucía muy bien en su aspecto emocional y podía verse su rostro humedecido por las lágrimas, ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué estaba llorando en plena calle?. Otra cosa ha remarcar era que no deseaba llegar a su hogar, por eso iba con ese paso tan lento y la expresión de tristeza en su rostro.

Lincoln Loud, el único hijo varón en una familia donde habían 10 hermanas, dos padres y las mascotas, había tenido una de las peores semanas de su vida, para empezar, todo había sido por un pequeño error que cometió, el cual creció y creció hasta superar los límites.

¿Quieres conocer del error?: Éste había sido por el proyecto de disminuir el consumo de la electricidad en su casa, tarea difícil ya que sus hermanas gastaban muchísima de la misma y Lincoln debió utilizar todo lo que tenía al alcance para poder evitar su caída en aquella clase. Todo iba bien hasta que Clyde le había hecho recordar del juego que tenían ese fin de semana y que terminó por llevar al peli blanco a cambiar de estrategia, mudar todos los aparatos hacia el sótano y demás, pero llevó a que sus hermanas se enteraran y se enfurecieran con él. Logró arreglar las cosas, pero...ellas seguían molestas y ni le dirigían la palabra.

Al llegar a su casa, le temblaban las manos, ya que no quería entrar pero lo hizo, ingresó en silencio al domicilio y sin tratar de llamar la atención, solo se escabulliría en su habitación y no saldría hasta que llegaran sus padres del trajo, aunque fuera soportar todo ese tormento con anterioridad.

* * *

Subió las escaleras, ya podía sentir su presencia, las primeras en darse cuenta de su presencia fueron Lola y Lana, quienes lo miraron llegar y dirigirse a su habitación, sin decirle nada. Por su parte, cuando estaba por abrir la puerta, esquivó a pocos segundos, un balón el cual fue lanzado por Lynn, la cual estaba bastante molesta todavía.

\- Hola, Lynn. Trató el joven de ser amable con la castaña.

\- Gracias al estúpido proyecto de tu clase, me suspendieron en el equipo de fútbol americano por no contar varios elementos de suma importancia, ¡incluyendo el casco!. ¡Todo por tu culpa, te odio!. Gritó ella y volvió a lanzar sus balones, pero ya Lincoln se había refugiado en su habitación.

* * *

Desde el interior de su habitación, Lincoln se recostó contra la puerta y podía escuchar los pelotazos de Lynn y luego vinieron los golpes contra la misma, ordenando de que saliera. Todos esos disturbios llamaron la atención de Lori.

\- _¿Qué está pasando?._ Preguntó la rubia.

\- _¡Es Lincoln, no sale de su habitación y por su culpa perdí toda una temporada en mi equipo!._ Gritó la deportista.

Lori no quería decir nada, ya que por culpa de Lincoln perdió muchos días de no poder hablar con Bobby y peor para las demás, Lisa había perdido muchos de sus materiales, en especial los que necesitaban del frío y hasta Lucy no le hablaba por haberle arruinado forma de ver al Mundo.

\- _¡Espero que no se te ocurra salir, pequeña sabandija, porque aquí te estoy esperando!_. Le advirtió Lynn.

\- _Ya me había disculpado, ya me había disculpado con ustedes, ¿por qué siguen esto? ¿Por qué?_ ¡¿POR QUÉ?! [Lincoln no soportó más toda la presión y estalló, abrió la puerta con fuerza y se dirigió hacia todas ellas.] ¡YA ME DISCULPÉ CON USTEDES, MALDITA SEA, MALDITAS LOCAS, ¿POR QUÉ NO SE DEJAN DE HACERME LA VIDA IMPOSIBLE?! ¡SON UNAS QUEJOSAS DE MIERDA, IGUAL QUE NUESTRO VECINO! ¡¿SABEN QUÉ?! ¡ME HUBIERA GUSTADO NUNCA HABER NACIDO O MEJOR, ME GUSTARÍA ESTAR MUERTO, SÍ BIEN MUERTO! ¡LAS ODIO, LAS ODIO A TODAS! ¡SON LO PEOR QUE ME PUDO HABER PASADO EN MI VIDA!. ¡LISTO, LAS ODIO MÁS TODAVÍA! ¡Y ME JODAN MÁS, PUTAS!. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, se dio la vuelta, tomó el balón que Lynn le había lanzado y se lo arrojó contra el rostro de su hermana, causando que cayera al piso, gritando de dolor, porque había sido alcanzada en la nariz y comenzaba a sangrar.

\- ¡Lincoln, ven aquí y...!. Le ordenó Lori.

\- ¡¿O QUÉ?!. Preguntó el joven y le partió dos el celular.

Ninguna de las hermanas podía crédito a lo que ocurría, Luan y Lisa trataban de parar el sangrado en la nariz de Lynn, mientras que Lori lloraba por su celular destruido en el suelo. Las más pequeñas como Lola, Lana y hasta la propia Lucy sintieron miedo por lo que estaba pasando, jamás habían visto a su hermano estallar de esa manera y más si se trataba de algo tan complicado como lo ocurrido por la escuela.

(Música Esther Fe, Libido)

Lincoln parecía que iba a arremeter de nuevo, pero tomó una postura neutral, caminó hasta su habitación y la cerró de un portazo, sin dejar que nadie entrara o se acercara.

* * *

Ya dentro de su habitación, el muchacho se desplomó en el suelo, llorando a más no poder, ¿cómo pudo decir semejantes palabras contra sus hermanas? ¿Por qué tenía que llegar hasta ese camino?. No podía contener las lágrimas, se sentía tan culpable por lo que había hecho anteriormente, entre el pelotazo a Lynn y que le destruyó el celular a Lori, sumado a las semejantes palabrotas que les había dicho y gritado lo hicieron sentir culpable, pero en su mente se estaba gestando toda una guerra entre el Bien y el Mal.

Aún podía escuchar a sus hermanas afuera, mientras que Lori intentaba reparar su celular y Lynn era llevada a su habitación por Lisa. Lola y Lana se habían quedado calladas pero él podía escucharlas llorar, las había herido a todas ellas, pero a la vez sus hermanas lo habían destruido a él sin darle oportunidad de recuperarse, ellas lo apartaron y terminaron por completar esa reacción en cadena.

Lincoln no quería dejar su habitación por ningún motivo, no podía salir, de seguro Lori y Lynn terminarían por contarle todo lo sucedido a sus padres y él terminaría castigado, estaba previsto y de seguro iba a ocurrir. No tenía ninguna vía de escape, simplemente se abrazó a sus piernas y se hizo bolita, llorando a más no poder, sintiéndose culpable y tratando de pedir que le perdonaran por lo ocurrido.

\- _Solo quería hacer el proyecto tranquilo, por unos días tener el consumo de energía eléctrica bajo hasta que terminara esto y así jugar con Clyde el fin de semana, solo eso pedía, ¿por qué no lo vi venir? ¿por qué?. Ahora mira lo que he hecho, ¿Qué clase de hermano soy? Ahora van a terminar por odiarme y Lynn pasará de usarme de bolsa de boxeo a ser algo peor, no quisiera ni imaginarme lo que me pasará ahora. No saldré nunca de esta habitación, nunca, todo fue mi culpa...Lo siento, chicas...Lo siento, por favor, perdónenme. Por favor...Por...Favor...Perdón...Perdón._ Pidió él en medio de las lágrimas y el llanto silencioso.

Pronto, todo quedó en el más absoluto de los silencios. La habitación quedó sumergida en una profunda calma, como si el Tiempo se hubiera detenido para siempre para Lincoln.

* * *

No sabía dónde se hallaba, parecía como una especie de desierto y a la vez podía escucharse el tranquilo murmullo de las olas y la costa, respiró y caminó hasta llegar a aquellas playas, donde se sentó en la arena y luego se recostó, como si fuera una cama, ésto le resultó tan suave y tranquilo, pero...¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué hacía allí? ¿Dónde estaban todos? ¿Se había dormido?. Por ahí esa última pregunta fuera cierta, ya que miraba por todas partes y no veía a nadie más.

\- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Acaso es mi mente?. Se preguntó el muchacho.

\- _Estás en lo cierto, estás en tu mente._ Respondió a su pregunta una voz desconocida.

\- ¡¿Quién eres?!. Quiso saber el peli blanco, levantándose de golpe de la arena y mirando por todas partes pero no encontraba a nadie por allí.

\- _No me puedes ver porque no tengo una forma física, literalmente no tengo cuerpo, solo puedo aparecer por lo que tú piensas que podría llegar a ser._ Respondió la voz.

\- Cualquier cosa, bien...¿Tomarías la forma de Ace Savvy?. Preguntó Lincoln, quien le propuso esa forma física.

\- _Concedido._ Fue la respuesta de ese personaje y tomó la forma del superhéroe favorito del peli blanco.

Y allí apareció Ace Savvy, quien caminó hasta Lincoln, donde se sentó en la arena para hablar con él.

\- No puedo creerlo, aunque sea mi mente y mi imaginación, estás aquí...Pero cuando Lincoln iba a alegrarse por aquel suceso, dejó de sonreír por lo que había ocurrido con sus hermanas.

\- Lincoln, escucha, lo que te está pasando es una crisis, un problema que debes solucionar. Le dijo Ace Savvy.

\- ¿Cómo debo hacerlo, Ace? ¿Cómo? Lo intenté pero mis hermanas jamás me perdonan, me tienen en la mira, me odian y en especial Lynn, quien ya debe estar planeando usarme arco para atrapar sus goles. Quiso saber el chico.

\- Muchacho, ¿te sientes culpable por lo que hiciste?. Le preguntó aquel personaje.

Lincoln no respondió, se quedó un rato bastante largo y sin pronunciar una sola palabra al respecto, ¿Qué podía decir al respecto? No solo se sentía culpable, sino que también se sentía como el peor hermano de la historia.

Finalmente decidió hablar.

\- Sí, me siento culpable y peor, me siento como si fuera la peor persona del Mundo: Ellas confiaron en mí para que el proyecto saliera bien pero me dejé llevar, les arruiné la vida por eso y encima ahora me detestan. Para empeorar las cosas, a Lynn le devolví la pelota con una gran violencia que creo que le fracturé la nariz y a Lori le rompí su celular. Pero no puedo despertar, tengo miedo, Ace, miedo de lo que me vayan a hacer y no sé cómo reaccionar. Le reveló toda la verdad a su héroe de las historietas.

\- Como tu consciencia te diré esto: Es duro tener que enfrentar las consecuencias, uno nunca sabe lo que le puede tocar, pero ¿sabes qué? tampoco tienes que reaccionar así, aunque entiendo tu enojo y demás, nunca debes atacar así a una hermana, jamás en tu vida. Lo que tienes que hacer es que cuando te despiertes, hables con ellas y pidas disculpas, pero que a la vez ellas también se disculpen contigo por lo que te hicieron todo este tiempo, ¿sí?. Te deseo muy buena suerte. Le dio sus instrucciones Ace Savvy y Lincoln comenzó a ver que su sueño se comenzaba a borrar.

* * *

Todo comenzaba a desmoronarse, a colapsar por completo, mientras que Lincoln se hallaba en su cama, despertándose de aquel...¿sueño? ¿Lo había sido? ¿O todo había sido una pesadilla y no había pasado nada por el asunto del proyecto?. Justo en ese momento, él se levantó y vio que tenía a su lado un paño sobre su frente y humedecido estaba, ¿Qué había pasado?.

Miró a su reloj despertador y se quedó con los ojos bien abiertos: Las 3:00 AM, ¿se había quedado dormido todo ese tiempo? ¿Qué había pasado?.

Justo en ese momento, se escucharon pasos apresurados y la puerta se abrió.

\- _"Tengo que asumir la responsabilidad por mis actos"_. Pensó en aquel momento y la puerta se abrió, apareciendo todas sus hermanas, menos Lily, quien se hallaba dormida en su cuna.

\- ¡Lincoln! ¿Estás bien, hermanito? ¿Te golpeaste?. Preguntó Lori, quien entró con las demás.

\- ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablan?. Quiso saber el joven.

\- Lo que te pasó hoy, después de la discusión, es que tuviste una bajada de presión, te desmayaste y golpeaste tu cabeza contra la mesa de luz, nos asustamos mucho y tuvimos que tirar abajo tu puerta, luego Lana la reparó y te encontramos sangrando, nos asustaste, hermanito, nos diste un gran susto. Le respondió Luna, quien lo abrazó con fuerza al chico.

\- ¿Me desmayé? Solo recuerdo que todo se puso negro después de la pelea con ustedes. Alegó el joven.

\- Y te golpeaste duro, hasta tuviste fiebre por el golpe. Agregó Lisa, quien le medía la temperatura..

\- Siento mucho haberte culpado por lo del equipo de fútbol, Lincoln, no quería. Pidió disculpas Lynn, pero el peli blanco la abrazó.

\- No, no tienes por qué pedirme disculpas, yo soy el que debe hacerlo, te lancé un pelotazo a la nariz y te hice sangrar, de seguro causé que se te rompiera el tabique. Se disculpó el muchacho.

\- De hecho no fue la gran cosa, aunque sí me hiciste ver las Estrellas pero tranquilo, he recibido peores pelotazos. Dijo Lynn, mientras que las demás se quedaban en la habitación.

. Pero ahora te encuentras bien, ¿no es así, hermano?. Preguntó Lola, quien se sentó en el borde de la cama junto con Lana.

\- Sí, creo que sí. Alegó el peli blanco, quien se seguía sintiendo triste por lo ocurrido.

Lori al ver la mirada de tristeza de Lincoln, se le acercó a él.

\- Oye, no te sientas mal, el celular que rompiste era uno de los más defectuosos que tenía, ya esperaba un momento así, ahora si llegaba a ser mi celular original con el que habló con Bobby, bueno, ya sabes, literalmente terminarías como un pretzel humano, jaja, pero tranquilo que eso no va a pasar, solo no te vuelvas a poner loco, ¿sí?. Le pidió Lori, haciendo que él sonriera en aquel momento.

\- Chicas, gracias, gracias por todo, no sé qué haría sin ustedes. Les agradeció Lincoln a sus hermanas.

\- No es nada, siempre estaremos contigo, hermano. Le prometió Luna.

\- Seremos muy numerosos y ruidosos pero somos una familia y nadie lo puede negar. Agregó Lana.

\- Cuenta con nosotras para siempre, Linc. Añadió Lucy, mientras que se estaban por ir.

\- Esperen. Pidió él.

\- No me molestaría que se quedaran aquí esta noche conmigo, pueden hacerlo. Les dijo, dándoles la bienvenida allí.

\- De acuerdo, además es buena idea, si le llega a venir fiebre de vuelta, estaremos para ayudarle. Añadió Leni, mientras que se traían unas bolsas de dormir con las almohadas, sumando a la pequeña Lily, a quien la trajeron con un "Moisés" **(cuna para bebes)**.

Con todas las hermanas allí reunidas, se dispusieron a dormirse aquella noche juntos, dejando atrás el incidente de la tarde y sabiendo ahora que Lincoln y ellas estaban en paz y que una cosa como esas no iba a volver a repetirse nunca más en la Casa Loud.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Bueno, ya está terminado este fanfic. No piensen que odio a las hermanas de Lincoln, no, solo que este One-Shot mostraría cómo sería la reacción del peli blanco en un momento de mucha tensión y pesadez tras un día complicado. Les mando saludos a todos ustedes y no olviden de comentar, cuídense, Camaradas y que tengan un buen día Miércoles para todos ustedes :D.**

 **Antes de publicar esta historia, les vengo a decir que tal vez sientan como un poco de OC en los personajes y sería como un AU después de los acontecimientos de "La Casa Verde" :). Ahora sí, cuídense y que tengan un buen comienzo de día.**


End file.
